


all the glory that the lord has made

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Confrontations, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe ????, Pining, THEYRE SO ANNOYING, Tension, Unrequited Love, and no memory of the night before, but so cute, he's so in love with hyunggu, hes just a big silly dummy head and we all love him very dearly, hongseok is a himbo, hongseok wakes up with a hangover, idk what au this even would be but it isnt canon compliant ill tell you that, its for my ocd dont clown me :(, lapslock, lapslock is intentional, members other than hongki are like barely mentioned, not necessarily a revelant plot point but i just think its cute, slight angst, they are so domestic they make me SICK, they have dreams about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hongseok wakes up alone hungover with a splitting headache, no memory of the night before, no clothes, in a bed that isn't his own.this really only makes sense in one context, and hongseok really wishes it wasn't true.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	all the glory that the lord has made

**Author's Note:**

> heyy look at me a new ship for once !
> 
> this might not end how u think it will but idk im pretty predictable, my brain is the size of a walnut.
> 
> anyway. i hope you enjoy !! <3

hongseok drifts slowly out of sleep, his dream fading away into the familiar tingly sensation of consciousness as early sunlight washes over his face. the world manifests around him, as does a sharp pain splitting down his skull. hongseok groans deeply, his eyes squeezing shut as he smothers his face in his pillow. his hand searches aimlessly for the tylenol he keeps on his nightstand, the pain pulsating through his head like ripples in a certainly unpleasant puddle. he groans again, low and laden with sleepiness, battering around cluelessly with his hand, trying and failing to locate his desk. his arm flops down off the side of his bed, releasing a heavy sigh, before he rolls slowly over onto his back. 

he opens his eyes slowly, his vision blurry, the early sun still gentle and subdued. as soon as the ceiling comes into his vision he slumps onto his side to get another attempt at getting some painkillers. he throws out his hand, and at the same time as it lingers over nothing, he realizes his nightstand isn’t there. 

he blinks slowly, thinking maybe he moved in his sleep and he’s on the wrong side of the bed. but he isn’t; he always sleeps on this half of the bed. his eyes scan the room, his hand reaching instinctually to his head, still pounding. 

his heart stutters hard in his chest as he’s slapped across the face with the realization that he’s not in his own room, or his own bed, for that matter. he bolts upright, much to his headache’s disagreement, and he winces. he searches the room with desperate eyes, but eases quickly, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he takes in the familiar space. 

this is hyunggu’s room; hyunggu’s apartment. he’s in his best friend’s bed. this is not a first time thing for hongseok; they sleep over at each other’s apartments all the time. yet, something makes the knot in his stomach turn nervously. he looks to his side, and quickly notices that hyunggu isn’t in bed with him. he blinks, staring at the absence with heavy eyes. his face hardens as he tries to think, his brain muddled, all his thoughts blurry around the edges. he can’t remember how he got here. he can’t remember anything from the night before. he doesn’t have the energy to think too hard on it right now anyway. 

hongseok becomes more fixated on getting his headache sorted out, his brain still pounding incessantly against his skull. he figures that if hyunggu’s up, he can ask him for painkillers. he shifts in bed, preparing to get up and going, shrugging his way out of the covers, when he suddenly goes dead still. 

he’s not wearing clothes. he’s in nothing but briefs. he knows immediately by the way the cool air meets his bare chest and arms. he nearly squeaks, scrambling back under the covers, hiding from no one. his head immediately swirls with confused panic, his face flushing hot and pink. 

he doesn’t sleep in briefs; he never has. he always wears something to bed, especially when he stays the night at hyunggu’s. 

everything falls into place at the same time; the lack of clothes, the lack of memory, the hangover. hongseok feels his blood stop dead in his veins as the realization melts over him. 

he and hyunggu must’ve hooked up. 

hongseok claps his hands over his face to stop himself from screaming or something. he curls up in a ball under the covers, his whole body on fire. his heart is pounding so hard he can hear it in his ears. 

hongseok likes hyunggu. he has since the moment he met him. how could he not? he’s his best friend; his talented, amazing, beautiful, sweet, sexy, mind-bogglingly perfect best friend, who he’s been in love with for the greater part of two years. so yeah, of course, he was always hoping it would happen.

but he didn’t want it to happen like this. 

he has daydreamed millions of ways he and hyunggu got together. new years kisses, confessions in front of beautiful scenery, kissing him while they cuddle; he’s even had a dream where he rescued him from a burning building, carrying him out bridal style in his big muscly arms, kissing with the backlighting from the blaze. despite all the countless hours hoping and getting lost in fantasies, he never imagined hooking up drunk and waking up to an empty bed. 

the idea makes his whole chest ripple with a hollow aching feeling, nearly making him whimper from the sadness. this is not at all how he wanted it to happen. this is the last way he wanted it to happen. he almost wishes it never happened at all. 

his heart sinks painfully as the thought hits him that he doesn’t even remember what he consented to. whatever they did, he can’t even keep the memory. even if it was just a hookup, a one night stand that they’ll never talk about again, a friends-with-benefits type of thing, he can’t even keep the memory with him of what getting to love hyunggu like that was like. and that thought makes him wish the bed would grow a mouth and swallow him whole, never to be seen again. 

he just prays, prays with every fiber of his being, that whatever happened last night, that hyunggu doesn’t regret it. that they can still be friends. that they can put this behind them and forget and just go back to normal. if hongseok never gets to have hyunggu like the way he wants, then he at least prays that he can have him at all. 

he takes a deep breath, trying to blow all the tension out of his body on his exhale. he lays his hand over his beating chest, letting his eyes fall closed. he tells himself he needs to trust hyunggu. he’s not a kid, he’s an emotionally mature adult with a beautiful and accepting mind. he’s his best friend. hyunggu wouldn’t push him away like that. even if he needs space, he’ll take what he needs, and he’ll come back. that’s the kind of person hyunggu is; he’s always been there for hongseok. he’s said that he always will be. and hongseok trusts that. he trusts every little word that falls from hyunggu’s pretty, plush lips. 

he bites the inside of his cheek before throwing off the covers and rolling out of bed. he nurses his forehead with his hand, his steps a little clumsy with drowsiness, but he eventually makes his way to hyunggu’s clothing rack. 

they share clothes constantly. it’s hard to tell whose clothes are which anymore. hyunggu always wears stuff oversized, so he likes the way hongseok’s clothes hang off his frame, and even though hongseok is bigger, hyunggu’s clothes are always just the right size for him, so it works out. he picks a pair of gray sweatpants and a random t-shirt, and his heart aches at the way that hyunggu’s scent of vanilla surrounds him as he pulls the shirt over his head. he takes a hearty inhale, his pulse strumming nervously beneath his skin, and he steps slowly away from the rack and towards the door. 

hongseok lingers with his hand on the doorknob for a long, silent moment, before he finally musters the courage to turn it and push the door open. he pads down the hallway with gentle steps, following the pool of sunlight that leads into the kitchen. 

as he walks through the entryway, he almost wants to start crying. hyunggu is in the kitchen, bathing in soft light, his skin glowing and his sleep-tousled hair shining. he’s facing away from hongseok, a pink hoodie swallowing up his frame and falling just above mid thigh where the end of his pajama shorts turns into the expanse of his toned, beautiful legs. he’s busied himself with something on the stove, his phone on the counter playing some gentle acoustic song that hongseok hasn’t heard before. it’s really beautiful, even more so as he leans against the doorframe and listens to hyunggu’s voice sing along sweetly. he stays silent for a moment, admiring softly the beauty that hyunggu so effortlessly exudes. he can’t help the small smile that spreads across his face and the tugging of his heart in his chest. 

finally, hongseok raps his knuckles gently against the wall. hyunggu turns sharply and meets his gaze, the sun filtering just right through his irises, making them look like honey. he smiles warmly, turning to face hongseok completely. 

“hey, good morning hyung. didn’t expect you to get up anytime soon, so, um, breakfast isn’t ready yet.” hyunggu says sheepishly, his voice soft and deep. hongseok seriously wants to cry. 

“ggu, you didn’t have to cook for me…” he says, his voice more wistful than he intended. hyunggu just smiles that glittery smile of his at him, as if it wasn’t his biggest weakness. 

“of course i don’t have to, but i wanted to. plus, i know you get hungry when you wake up.” hyunggu states simply, turning his attention back to the stove. hongseok approaches enough to see over his shoulder as he folds an omelet. hyunggu notices his presence behind him and immediately leans into hongseok’s chest with a smile. the elder swallows, wrapping his arms tentatively around hyunggu’s waist as the latter sighs through his nose. 

“how are you feeling? headache or anything? i have ibuprofen by the coffee machine,” hyunggu says, pointing to it respectively, “and i brewed a pot already; that’ll help your head.”

hongseok wants to kiss him breathless right where they’re standing in the morning sunlight, but instead he opts to hug hyunggu tighter for a moment before he makes his way to that side of the counter. 

“thank you, hyunggu.” hongseok says as he pours himself a cup of coffee. the younger just nods happily, proceeding to hum to the song again. hongseok takes his pill before just staring dreamily at him for a while, taking sips of his coffee, the warmth spreading through him calmly. 

“what song is this?” he asks, because truly, it’s beautiful. he wants to be sure to play it everywhere they go so he can always hear hyunggu sing along. 

“casimir pulaski day by sufjan stevens.”

“casimah-what now?” hongseok questions, his eyebrows knitting together. hyunggu throws his head back laughing, and it makes hongseok’s face soften into a smile. 

“casimir pulaski day. i know it’s a little bit of a mouthful. i couldn’t pronounce it right for the longest time. but it’s so nice, i love listening to it on pretty mornings like this.” hyunggu says, gazing out the window into his garden for a moment. hongseok’s eyes never leave the younger boy’s face. 

“yeah. it’s beautiful.”

hyunggu smiles as he turns off the stove and moves his pan off the heat. it isn’t until hyunggu is pulling out bowls that hongseok notices a pot and another pan on the back burners of the stove. hyunggu lays one of the vegetable omelets into a bowl, piling rice and soy-sauce seasoned tofu on top. he turns and extends the bowl to hongseok with glittery eyes, the hint of a smile upturning the corners of his lips. hongseok’s eyes widen. 

“wh—hyunggu, you didn’t have to do all this!” he says, his voice edging on desperation. hyunggu shakes his head with a giggle, pushing the bowl into hongseok’s hands. 

“it wasn’t any trouble, seriously! you’re a big boy, you need a big breakfast!” hyunggu insists. something about that makes hongseok’s veins jolt with electricity. all he can muster is a smile in hyunggu’s direction before the younger one turns around to dress his own bowl. 

they settle for sitting on the counter together in front of the window, their shadows casting on the kitchen floor in front of them. hongseok eats heartily and gratefully, thanking hyunggu again and again for breakfast between practically every bite. eventually, it gets to the point that hyunggu threatens to kick him out if he thanks him one more time. that quickly shuts him up, and earns him a laugh from hyunggu, who leans his head on hongseok’s shoulder briefly, promising that he was only joking, of course. hongseok trusts him as blindly as always, but he isn’t about to jeopardize his peaceful morning with hyunggu, so he doesn’t thank him again. even though he really wants to. he wants to thank hyunggu just for being alive. he wants to kiss the fucking ground he walks on.

“oh, i had this crazy dream last night,” hyunggu starts, and hongseok turns to him eagerly, “you were in it. it was so weird.”

“tell me!”

“okay, so like,” hyunggu sets his bowl down on the counter and licks his lips, “we were at hwitaek-hyung’s house, and we were looking for him because he wasn’t responding to our texts or something. i don't know why we went to find him, there was no need to be concerned, he never texts back anyway.”

hongseok laughs at that. it’s true; hwitaek is a shitty texter. they all still love him anyway.

“but, yeah, we were at hyung’s house. we were looking in his studio and we found a series of notes from him telling us he had been taken captive and hid in his own house, somewhere. which was already weird enough. so then, we split up to look for him, and his house was all distorted and the rooms looked different. i was in his bedroom when i started hearing knocking in the walls, so i kept listening and found where it was coming from, and then just kicked into the wall. very fun, actually.” hyunggu says, giggling a bit at the end. hongseok smiles warmly at him.

“but then after i kicked in the wall, whoever was inside grabbed my leg and pulled me into the wall. that part was not fun, it was very scary. it wasn’t hui-hyung, it was some guys in masks and stuff, and they started tying me up, and i was like, ‘oh fuck.’”

hongseok really hates himself for the way his heart twists sourly in his chest at the idea of hyunggu being afraid. he just tries to knock the thought away, instead choosing to focus on hyunggu’s lips again.

“so they tied me all up and threw me in like a basement, and they were gonna do something to me, i don’t remember what, but i remember i was really scared. but then,” hyunggu pauses dramatically, grinning at hongseok brightly, “you busted in! you kicked the door clean off its hinges and ran in there and you were all like, ‘hey boneheads! i’m gonna kick your ass!’”

hongseok laughs heartily, “did i really say that?!”

“no, i don't remember what you said, i was just improvising,” hyunggu answers with a giggle, “but yeah, anyway, you bust in all muscly and badass like usual, and you start beating dudes up.”

hongseok has to keep himself from flying to the moon from how happy it makes him when hyunggu says that. it confuses him how happy it makes him, even. he knew he was gone, but he didn’t think he was this gone. he shrugs the thought away and opts to smile at hyunggu, soft and fond.

“and after you kicked everyone’s ass, you came and untied me and we ran away, and, i don’t remember why, but we had to escape through the window, and then we ran off together into the sunset. we forgot about hui-hyung i guess.” he finishes with a giggle, and they both break into laughter at that. 

“yeah, i’ll hand it to you, that’s pretty weird.” hongseok says. he wonders briefly if he dreamed about hyunggu last night. he imagines he probably did, but just doesn’t remember. he can’t see himself going a day without dreaming about hyunggu.

“i think i dreamed about you last night, too, but i just don't remember.” hongseok says, and hyunggu snorts.

“i wouldn’t expect you to remember. you were trashed last night. but we both dreamed about each other, that’s our soulmate bond.” hyunggu says, elbowing hongseok lightly with a giggle, and hongseok musters a weak laugh, his heart quivering in his chest. he suddenly feels like there’s no air in the room; like he’s drowning. There’s too much hyunggu and not enough oxygen. he thinks briefly that he might like it better that way anyway. he clears his throat, biting the inside of his cheek as his eyes fall to their shadows on the floor, getting longer as the sun rises behind them.

“yeah, um, about that,” hongseok starts, and hyunggu turns to him expectantly, warmly, “i-i don’t remember, like...anything from last night.”

hyunggu’s eyes widen; “nothing?” hongseok nods shyly. hyunggu laughs at that, warm and kind.

“you want me to fill you in, then?”

hongseok nods again, his heart leaping into his throat. he tries desperately to swallow it back down.

“well,” hyunggu starts, “after you got off work, you came and picked me, wooseok and yuto up from their apartment, and we jammed to lady gaga on the way to the bar, and we got too excited over stupid love and you almost ran a red light.” hyunggu stops to laugh, and hongseok wacks him on the shoulder with a whine.

“aish, don’t laugh at me!” hongseok musters through his embarrassed laughter. hyunggu scrunches his nose at him and chuckles.

“sorry, hyungie~” he apologizes, his eyes sparkling so blindingly bright. hongseok wants to kiss him and hit him again at the same time.

“anyway, we got to the bar, and we met jinho there, and we got some drinks. wooseok and yuto wanted to dance, so we did for a little bit until you and i broke off for more drinks, then we danced again.”

hongseok can’t help but hope he and hyunggu were dancing together. like, together.

“i got really dizzy for a moment so you and i went to the bathroom to vibe. some guy in the bathroom hit on me and i told him i’m not interested in a relationship right now.”

hongseok feels the air in his lungs suddenly disappear at that, deflating like a balloon. he nods thoughtfully to cover any discomfort in his eyes. hyunggu huffs a small laugh.

“you were really cute, you got all up in his face. you’re protective when you’re drunk, you know?”

hongseok feels like he’s erupted into flames, his face burning red hot, smiling sheepishly at the floor out of the lack of anything better to do. he wishes the floor would open and swallow him whole. the swift transition between each of his emotions is going to end up giving him whiplash.

“anyway, we left the bathroom after i felt better, and you insisted on going to the bar and having me sit down and have some water. then you started drinking like crazy. i had a few more drinks and we had a lot of fun just fucking around in a drunken stupor at the bar. but after a couple hours you were getting really sick, so you went to the bathroom, and followed to help out.”

“did i barf?” hongseok asks with a wince. hyunggu laughs lightly.

“oh yeah. you sure did fucking barf.”

they both laugh at that, despite hongseok’s burning shame.

“god—sorry about that, ggu.” hongseok says miserably. hyunggu leans into him fondly, shaking his head.

“don’t apologize to me for that. we’re best friends, that’s what i’m here for.” hyunggu says, oddly sweet for the context. hongseok’s chest twists as he leans into hyunggu’s contact.

“right, so anyway,” hyunggu continues, “after that, i was helping you clean up in the sink and you managed to splash water all over yourself and your clothes, so i was like, okay, i gotta get you to bed, and i told the others we were leaving. since my apartment is literally a block away, i walked you back here. your car is still there, but i can walk you back over whenever you’re ready to go.”

hongseok can’t help his dopey smile, “oh, thank you.” he says dumbly, unable to fully comprehend hyunggu’s unadulterated kindness. hyunggu feigns a glare and point an accusing finger at him.

“hey, what did i say about thanking me?”

“right, right, sorry.”

“and what did i say about apologizing?”

hongseok is about to say sorry again, but he bites his tongue and blushes, and hyunggu giggles at him.

“anyway, i got you home, with only a little bit of difficulty,” hyunggu’s voice implies that it was much more difficult than he says, “and then i escorted you to the bedroom.”

hongseok’s chest tightens with fear. here it is.

“i got you settled into bed, and i took your clothes to wash them, and before i could get you something to wear for pajamas, you had passed out. so, i showered and got in bed, too.” hyunggu finishes with a smile. hongseok stares at him, his gaze blank. hyunggu stares back at him. neither of them say anything for a moment, and hongseok thinks he might die from how long he’s been holding his breath. 

“and…?” hongseok asks carefully, his voice quiet. hyunggu blinks at him before huffing a gentle laugh.

“and...what?”

“what else happened?”

hyunggu looks at him funny, laughing again.

“that’s it. we went to bed. we dreamed about each other. we had breakfast. i don’t know what you want me to say.”

hongseok blinks, confused. he figures that hyunggu doesn’t want to talk about it; wants to pretend it never happened. but hongseok needs to know.

“we...did we not…” hongseok starts, but then the realization of what he’s about to ask hits him like a brick to the head, and nearly bites his tongue off with how fast he stops, his face blooming bright red. hyunggu tilts his head, confused.

“did we what?” he asks, the confusion in his voice genuine. hongseok feels every nerve ending in his body shut down, and he wants to vanish into thin air. but he can’t. he knows hyunggu will keep asking until he finishes his thought. and he can’t lie to him. he dug his grave, now he has to throw his pathetic corpse into it and cry forever in purgatory where he’s forced to relive this moment of shame and heartbreak for the rest of eternity. he briefly wonders if he’s already there. he takes a deep breath and prepares for his doom.

“u-uh, well, i don’t know. i couldn’t remember anything when i woke up, so, i don’t know.” hongseok tries miserably. 

hyunggu just stares at him; expectant, waiting. he seriously just wants to disappear. 

“well, it’s just, i woke up, and i didn’t...have any clothes on, and i had a hangover, and i couldn’t remember anything, s-so i thought, um.”

“uh-huh.”

“well, i thought that...you know. i don’t know. sorry, sorry, i’m just really dumb, and i thought that we--”

“oh,” hyunggu says suddenly, his eyes widening as he stares at hongseok, “oh.”

“i’m sorry, i know, it’s fucking stupid--”

“no! no, it’s not stupid. you’re not stupid.”

hongseok has no idea what to say, so he says nothing at all. neither does hyunggu. they avoid eye contact like it’s the plague. hongseok is certain that his heart isn’t beating anymore.

hyunggu clears his throat, finally.

“um, no, we didn’t um...yeah.” he says, his voice nearly a whisper. his whole face is a rosy color, spread all the way to his ears. hongseok feels guilty for thinking he looks beautiful like that.

“yeah, i figured.”

“yeah. yeah, we just--yeah.”

they sit in silence for another moment.

“sorry for...making you think that,” hyunggu says, his voice shaky, “i wouldn’t do that. trust me, i wouldn’t have done that with you. you’re my best friend. i would never do that.”

hongseok didn’t think this situation could get any worse, just in time for hyunggu’s words to punch him straight in the face and kick him to the floor. he swallows thickly, staring hard at the floor, practically burning holes through the floorboards with his gaze. his heart skips a beat; or a million beats, actually.

“what,” hongseok starts hesitantly, swallowing again, “w-what’s that supposed to mean?”

he clearly has a death wish, because he looks hyunggu dead in the eyes. the younger boy stares at him for a moment before his eyes blow wide open, his face reddening deeply.

“no, wait, fuck, i didn’t mean it like that!” hyunggu cries, his arms raising defensively, “i didn’t mean it in like, a bad way!”

“well then, in what way did you mean it?” hongseok asks, surprisingly direct. he’s got nothing to lose at this point, anyway. hyunggu’s lips twist into a miserable frown, his eyes searching hongseok’s face desperately, as if the elder had the words he was looking for.

“n-no! it’s--its just…” hyunggu trails off, and his eyes slowly narrow, “wait, why do you even care anyway?”

it takes every fiber of hongseok’s being to stop himself from jumping out the window and running away to a different country and changing his name.

“i don’t!”

“you do! you totally do! you wouldn’t have asked if you didn’t!” hyunggu is looking at hongseok in a way he never has before, and it’s so fucking terrifying. it’s the first time in hongseok’s life that he wishes hyunggu didn’t know him so well. that thought alone is immediately twice as scary.

“ggu, no-”

“you wanted it to be true, didn’t you?” hyunggu asks, his eyes feverish. hongseok feels his spirit leave his body. this is it. it’s over.

“wha--no! no, i didn’t--”

“you want it to be true.” this time, hyunggu doesn’t ask.

hongseok throws his hands to his face and groans harshly, stifling a literal scream.

“no! yes?! i-i don’t know, i don’t fucking know, hyunggu! i don’t, because i really, really don’t! i didn’t want to hook up with you. i didn’t want it to be like that. i didn’t want it to be a stupid meaningless fling, a drunk fiasco! but--fuck--i don’t know, a tiny part of me wishes we did, just so i could at least have that! that i could at least think there was something there. i didn’t want it to happen that way, but i wouldn’t have complained if it did!”

hongseok is breathless, and immediately wants to rot forever in hell for raising his voice at hyunggu. the younger gapes at him, completely void of words, or thoughts, or anything other than just pure shock.

“w-what do you mean,” hyunggu says slowly, shakily, “you didn’t want it to happen, ‘that way’...?”

hongseok deflates.

“ggu, have some mercy. don’t make me say it.”

“you like me, hyung?”

hongseok lets out a watery, miserable laugh, and stares hyunggu straight in the eyes with as much sincerity as he can physically manage. the younger stares back at him, wide eyed and red faced.

“hyunggu. i love you.”

the silence that follows is deafening. hyunggu looks like there isn’t a soul inside of his body anymore. 

“you what?”

“i love you, hyunggu. i have for, like, two years. and it’s fine, i know you don’t feel the same, you don’t have to say or do anything. i can just leave if you want.” hongseok’s voice is strangely soft and calm. he’s sad; miserable. but he feels so much lighter after finally having said it that he feels like he’s about to float up to the ceiling. 

hyunggu stares at hongseok with hard, stone cold eyes.

“are you kidding me?”

hongseok flinches slightly at that. this sucks.

“yeah, i know, sorry. i’m--yeah, i’ll just go. sorry. thank you for everything.” hongseok says, hopping off the counter. hyunggu practically squeaks, lunging forward and grabbing his shirt on hongseok’s body in fistfuls, pulling him back to him by his collar, holding him close and hard. he stares straight into hongseok’s eyes, and tears are rolling down his cheeks.

“you’re so fucking stupid.” he says bluntly through sobs. 

before hongseok can even begin forming a response, let alone a thought, hyunggu surges forward. 

and their lips are touching.

hongseok doesn’t believe that this is actually happening. it doesn’t make any sense. he’s supposed to be dead in purgatory. this isn’t supposed to be happening. he’s so baffled that he cant even kiss back, his eyes blown wide open. hyunggu pulls away and lets out a watery laugh against his lips, his hands loosening from his shirt and running up his neck in a way that sends shivers all the way down his spine, his hands settling in his hair. hyunggu tugs hongseok closer, the elder slotting between his thighs, his hands bracing against the counter on either side of the younger’s hips. hyunggu smiles with quivering lips, his tears rolling fat and heavy down his red cheeks, and he helplessly presses kisses all over hongseok’s face. the elder has no internal dialogue, no thoughts, no brain. his entire world is hyunggu. everything is hyunggu.

hongseok is the one to reconnect their lips, and it takes both of their breath away, quickly panting into each other’s mouths between kisses and grins, sometimes clicking teeth and laughing it off before diving right back in again. hyunggu’s hands are everywhere, soon under hongseok’s shirt, running his intoxicating fingertips over the ridges of his abs, digging his nails into his back muscles, clinging to his shoulders. hongseok thinks if they ever stop, he’ll die on the spot.

but, alas, humans need air to live, so they break for breath, panting desperately against each other’s mouths. hongseok presses a few tiny, soft kisses to the corner of hyunggu’s parted lips, and he feels the younger smile beneath him, wrapping his arms around his back and hugging him close. he sighs through his nose, cuddling up against the younger happily.

“i don’t know how the fuck you didn’t know i liked you.” hyunggu says, his voice deep and wistful. hongseok huffs a laugh.

“says you, i’m literally the biggest idiot in the world, it should’ve been so obvious. i didn’t think i had chance with you. you’re way out of my league.” hongseok replies, pressing a kiss to hyunggu’s neck. the younger makes a noise of surprise.

“seriously, you are the biggest idiot in the world.”

“okay, it’s one thing when i say it--”

“sorry! sorry. i just mean that, i was so obvious. i don’t know how you didn’t see it.”

hongseok shrugs helplessly. hyunggu sighs.

“hongseok. do you remember the first thing i said to you when we first met? i literally called you chocolate factory and i couldn’t stop asking to touch your muscles all night, you fuckhead. how could you not tell?”

“i don’t know…”

hyunggu pulls away to look hongseok in the eyes, his gaze incredulous.

“what about our first christmas, when i tried to get you to get under the mistletoe with me all night long?”

hongseok remains silent.

“or literally every valentines day when i’d send a big ass bouquet of roses to your house asking you to be my valentine?”

no words.

“are you sure that me hating physical affection with literally everyone except you wasn’t obvious enough? should i have written you a love song and threw rocks at your window ‘til you came out so i could sing to you? would that have done it?”

hongseok isn’t listening, he’s too busy reprocessing literally every single memory he has with hyunggu.

“okay,” hongseok starts weakly, “i’m an idiot.”

hyunggu burst into beautiful laughter, cupping hongseok’s face in his hands.

“it’s okay, you’re my idiot,” he says, oddly sweet, “himbos are my type.” hongseok drops his mouth agape.

“i can’t believe you just called me a himbo.”

hyunggu giggles brightly.

“mm, my big sexy himbo boyfriend.”

hongseok bites the inside of his cheek briefly.

“boyfriends?”

hyunggu quirks his eyebrow at him, and he puts up his hands defensively.

“i was just double checking,” hongseok starts, his lips spreading into a warm grin, “boyfriend.”

“i love you.” hyunggu says breathlessly. hongseok kisses him swiftly. and again. and again after that, until they’re making out again, wild and feverish. and hongseok thinks he would be content with never doing anything other than kissing hyunggu for the rest of his life if he had to. in fact, he even thinks he’d choose to. he wants hyunggu forever. he just wants to be in his arms forever, protect him forever, be with him forever. he presses a long, tender kiss to the center of hyunggu’s kiss-swollen lips, like a seal; a promise. 

“god, hyunggu, i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they proceed to do what hongseok had initially assumed ;) do gays have rights ? lets discuss . . .
> 
> ANYWAY thank you much for reading !! kudos and comments are, of course, always very greatly appreciated !! thank u to my regular readers for your support :D thanks to you, im finally feeling confident in my writing enough to post more frequently, so thank you so so much hehe <3


End file.
